


Nothing Funny About It

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen is far too amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Funny About It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #384 - Neanderthal for [Primeval100](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/) on LJ

“It’s bloody embarrassing.”

Stephen’s lips twitched and then he shook his head as the grin spread. “No, I’m sticking with funny as hell.”

Cutter glared at him. “There was nothing funny about any of it.”

“Nick, you punched out an actor.”

“How was I supposed to know what he was? We had just come out of the anomaly and next thing I know there’s a Neanderthal approaching us like he was on a hunt.” He frowned. “I didn’t want the wee girl to be afraid of anything else.”

“Yes, you could just hear her terror through her giggles.”

“Sod off.”


End file.
